A Veces
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Pero a veces -y solo a veces- voltea a su lado en la enorme cama para cerciorarse de que ella se encuentre durmiendo a su lado. Y le basta con oír el ligero sonido de su respirar para volver a su pose inicial e intentar dormir, sin hacer mas ruido que ese porque sabe lo mucho que ella se preocuparía si la despierta porque otra vez se siente ansioso (AAML)


_~A veces~_

* * *

Ash Ketchum no se caracteriza por ser alguien en extremo romántico.

Pero a veces -y solo a veces- voltea a su lado en la enorme cama para cerciorarse de que ella se encuentre durmiendo a su lado. Y le basta con oir el ligero sonido de su respirar para volver a su pose inicial e intentar dormir, sin hacer mas ruido que ese porque sabe lo mucho que ella se preocuparía si la despierta porque otra vez se siente ansioso.

Otras veces la mira fijamente mientras habla, incapaz de acallar la sonrisa de felicidad que despunta en sus labios porque ella es real y esta aquí y no a miles de kilómetros.

Quizás porque le recuerda otra época donde para ver a esa linda criatura debía coincidir en horarios y videotelefonos, y debía haber buen humor y amistad disfrazada bajo un interés romántico.

A él le costó casi doce años entender el significado de porque esa ansiedad desmedida de verla. Y una vez que la tuvo en frente se armó de valor y ya no la dejó ir.

Y aún ahora que su felicidad iba sobre ruedas, Ash Ketchum sigue comportándose ansioso.

Entonces repentinamente la sorprende tomando su mano mientras se preparan para dormir, y sus dedos se entrecruzan nerviosos con los de ella, mientras la muchacha guarda silencio y lo deja hacer. O la sorprende abrazándola repentinamente mientras se disponen a cruzar una atestada avenida parados ambos sobre la vereda mientras esperan que el semaforo cambie de color. O enreda los dedos en su sedoso cabello anaranjado mientras comparten con el resto de sus amigos una tarde cualquiera en la casa de alguno, y luego apoya la frente en su hombro y guarda silencio oyendo como ella lleva la conversación por las dos. El silencio es un bien preciado dentro del gimnasio, sobretodo en la biblioteca donde se gesta la mayoría de sus clases -ella es una grandiosa eminencia en matería de biología marina y muchas veces la llaman de todos lados para que presente cátedra y conferencias- entonces Ash Ketchum se deja caer a su lado conservando la quietud que se desparrama en el ambiente mientras la ve estudiar y prepararse. Se queda así, callado todo el tiempo, y ella no dice palabra. Prepara sus apuntes monologando a veces para si, pero sin darle mayor importancia. Otras veces -y estas son las más frecuentes- él la sorprende apoyando los labios sobre su piel, sin que el ambiente se haya vuelto romántico, y se queda allí con la nariz hundida en su nuca, o en el nacimiento de su cabello sin hacer más movimiento que ese, y sin otra cercanía que esa.

Al principio Misty se sorprendía de esos arranques de proximidad tan extraños en ese hombre, que doce años para atrás huía de ella como si tuviera alguna peste. Sin embargo lo deja hacer. Suspira en silencio, y cuando advierte que la quietud entre ambos se extiende por mucho tiempo porque lo único realmente importante para él es esa conexión que se da entre ellos sin hablarse, ella roza suavemente sus manos ancladas a su cintura o sobre sus hombros, siente el estremecimiento del que son presos esos dedos y susurra:

\- No iré a ningún lado.

Entonces él suelta una bocanada de aliento y se relaja riendo levemente aunque sin soltarla. Mientras prosigue con lo que sea que esta haciendo. Ambos conservando ese silencio que para esas alturas es rico y familiar.

Ash Ketchum nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien en extremo romántico. Pero solo él sabe lo mucho que sufrió las ausencias, lo que fue acostumbrarse a emociones nuevas, sentimientos confusos por su mejor amiga a quien casi nunca veía. Lo que fue aceptar que se había enamorado cuando ella estaba a millones de kilómetros de distancia, y por dentro se moría imaginando que alguien más se pudiera haber adueñado de _ese _corazón, del que quería ser el único propietario. Sufrir viéndola por el videoteléfono, o la pantalla de su móvil sin mas recuerdos que ese.

Solo él sabe lo que fue llevar sobre sus hombros las cargas de sus propios errores de doce años de negación.

Por eso ahora que finalmente están juntos, no puede desaprovechar cada momento y necesita cerciorarse -sí, cerciorarse- de que Misty es real, y no volverá a marcharse de su lado, pese a la cantidad de errores garrafales que sigue cometiendo en sus intentos de ser mejor para ella.

Y ella quizás lo comprende por eso no dice más palabras que el _'No iré a ningún lado'_ . Y cuando siente sus brazos rodearla y su frente pegada a su espalda se deja hacer sintiendo que no puede hacer nada para remediar esa ansiedad más que aceptar sus caricias y retribuirlas con las propias, añorando que algún día él pueda ser capaz de perdonarse. Porque ella ya lo perdonó hace mucho, solo que este aún se niega a aceptarlo.

Ash Ketchum nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien romántico, quienes lo conocieron en sus viajes pueden dar absoluta fé de ello. Pero no pueden negar, ni hacer oídos sordos de lo mucho que ama a esa pelirroja que es su esposa desde hace tres veranos, cuando logró consagrarse campeón.

Solo que a veces -y solo a veces- pese a que se haya en un lugar atestado de personas, y el murmullo de sus conversaciones sube hasta sus oídos, él debe buscar aquello que lo ancle a la tierra y lo devuelva a la realidad. Entonces abraza a esa muchacha que es su mundo, y advirtiendo su tacto siente que finalmente está donde pertenece porque ella está aquí. Y aunque sabe que indudablemente debería ser al revés, que debiera de ser él quien se mantenga firme y fuerte para Misty, no puede resistirse a actuar de esa manera, pese a que es confuso y en nada se parece a su forma alocada de ser.

Pero Ash teme, y con justificada razón, que otro estupido error pueda separarlo de ella por otros doce años, y no está dispuesto a sufrir otra vez esa horrible agonía. Ni esa ausencia.

* * *

_#Delainfoquenadiequieresaber_

_Okay... No sé de donde salió todo esto. Sólo sé que tenia esta idea dando vueltas por mucho tiempo; donde viera a Ash enfrentando sus traumas de doce años de separación de un modo fluffy, y luego un dia leí cierto fic y fue el empujón que necesitaba. (Mel si lees esto... Te admiro. Muchisimo. Harto. O sea, todas tus ideas me dan ganas de copiarlas y hacerlas aaml porque arggg! me imagino a Ash y a Misty sin problemas xD Anyway, si lees esto perdón! notarás mucho de tu influencia aquí, y si hubiera sido por mí hubiera copiado tus escritos palabra por palabra pero eso no hubiera estado bien y sin duda todo el mundo se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa no era yo, jajaja) Pero de verdad, tus fics me inspiran a hacer cosas como estas xD_

_Aunque dudo que Mel lea esto, en fin si lees: Gomen ne!_

_Bueno aclarado todo el lío de este fic... Sé que ando desaparecida por otros rumbos -coff coffSAOcoff coff- no me olvido del fandom que me vio nacer (?) pero me resulta complicado, imposible y dificil pensar en como seguir mis fic aquí cuando mi musa se empeña por seguir con otro ánime. Pero si tengo ideas cortas y muy OOC para este lindo, dulce y tierno par._

_Mi corazón esta dividido en dos shippings pero tengan por seguro que NO abandonaré mis fics en este fandom._

_Tambien porque CIERTAS personas de CIERTO GRUPO no dejan de echarme en cara que actualizo para SAO y nunca para poke... ¡Pero esa no es mi culpa sino de mi musa que piensa ideas para otro fandom! (Igual las quiero chicas, aunque llenen mi celular de imagenes antiAmour jajaja)_

_Bueno me dejo de excusas sin sentido (?) Pronto me volverán a ver por aqui con una serie de drabbles que en lo posible se actualizará por semana (aún no dire cuando, quiero adelantar ciertos proyectos) pero si estará por aqui xD_

_Perdón si esto fue muy OOC o extremadamente fluffy. Pero creo que Ash tiene un lado romantico que nadie conoce más que él mismo (?)_

_Ok, ya me callo._

_Sumi chan_


End file.
